FEARnet Wiki
Welcome to FEARnet Welcome to FEARnet’s official Wikia page! FEARnet is a multi-platform movie network that brings genre fans uninterrupted horror, thriller, and suspense 24/7. This October, FEARnet will be available on HD channel lineups across the country (find out if your cable or satellite provider has plans to carry FEARnet HD at FEARnet.com/GetFEARnetHD). FEARnet is currently available online (www.FEARnet.com) and on demand (for more information go to FEARnet.com/On_Demand/index.html), giving viewers an edge-of-the-seat experience they can’t get anywhere else. FEARnet. Can You Face It?thumb|right|336px|FEARnet's Joe McCabe Red Carpet Interview History The network was launched on October 31, 2006 and features horror, thriller, and suspense films, original series, trailers, and shorts. The website features an integrated video player where users can watch FREE streaming video of movies, original series, trailers, and shorts with content updated weekly. The website currently has over 205,000 registered users and features the latest news, sweepstakes and community forums. Watch Now FEARtober, Captivity, Night of the Creeps, Behind the Wall, Creep, American Psycho 2, 2001 Maniacs, Cabin Fever 2: Spring Fever, Shivers, Voodoo, A Demon In My View, Dead Cold, Born Killers, Resurrection Mary, Bloody Mallory, Trucks, Infection, The Bedroom Window, Scourge, Left for Dead, Nemesis Game, The Second Arrival, Premonition, Wild Country, Short Films Original Series Zombie Roadkill: In this terrifyingly funny new series from FEARnet and Ghost House Pictures, a group of college kids driving an unfamiliar, winding road discover that the woods are alive with undead animals! Meek but lovable Simon (David Dorfman, The Ring, Texas Chainsaw Massacre) must venture out to find help for his injured friends and brother with the help of dedicated park ranger Chet Masterson (Thomas Haden Church, Spider-Man 3, Sideways). Genre icons Sam Raimi and Rob Tapert (The Evil Dead Series, Drag Me to Hell) along with Jim Burns shepherded the project, with Ben Ketai (30 Days of Night: Dark Days) and Sarah Donohue (Hatchet II) as Executive Producers. Mari-Kari: Mari-Kari centers around a grade school girl and her super-spooky, revenge minded wraith-of-a sister whose supernatural sisterly bond makes them a very scary pair. A hilarious mix of karma and carnage ensues as Kari unleashes her wrath on the shallow, narcissistic and unsuspecting students who torment sweet Mari. Shannen Doherty (Beverly Hills 90210, Charmed and Dancing with the Stars) provides the voices for both Mari and Kari. Post Mortem with Mick Garris: Mick Garris - producer, writer, director, and the creator of the award-winning anthology Masters of Horror - goes one-on-one with the biggest names in horror for provocative and insightful conversations. Each episode features Garris and one genre icon, unfiltered, uncensored and unscripted. The guest lineup includes John Carpenter, Wes Craven, Rick Baker and Frank Darabont. Jobs of the Damned: Horror movies are full of blood and guts but you haven't seen the really messy side until you go behind the scenes which is why we've sent host/stand-up comic Angie Greenup to get her hands dirty. Watch as she bravely steps into the shoes of the people who make horror happen, working a shift or two in the "Jobs of the Damned!" Fear News: A beautiful, terrified victim runs through a dilapidated house, a masked behemoth lumbers after her, bloody machete in hand. She escapes him by only seconds, bars the door, and addresses her only lifeline - you, the audience. This is "The Last Girl," and she has two priorities: 1.) Stay alive, and 2.) Deliver the latest in horror news Fear Clinic: Horror legend Robert Englund (Freddy Krueger from the Nightmare on Elm St. films) stars as a sinister doctor obsessed with curing humanity's worst fears. His method: the Fear Chamber, a device of his creation that can bring any terrible fear to life. His unwilling patients will be cured for good???or die trying! Englund will be joined on screen by fellow genre megastar Kane Hodder (Jason Voorhees in the Friday the 13th franchise) and Danielle Harris (Rob Zombie's Halloween). The five-part FEARnet original series is directed by Robert Hall (Laid to Rest). Fear Itself: There are 13 episodes of the ground breaking anthology series, Fear Itself, and FEARnet is the only place to see the remaining 5 never-before-seen episodes. From Showtime's Masters of Horror producers Mick Garris, Keith Addis and Andrew Deane, each episode features one of the genres top directors, paired with top Hollywood talent - like John Dahl (True Blood and Dexter) and Vondie Curtis-Hall (ER). Blood Red Earth: A FEARnet original prequel to J.T. Petty's "The Burrowers". Two Native American brothers find a dead deer. They know they shouldn't touch it, but their family is starving. So they bring back the tainted meat - and unleash an unstoppable evil force. Stream: Thanks to a drug she took when she was seventeen Jodi Quinn remembers the future. Moments from various points in Jodi's life become intertwined, effectively letting her experience two moments at once. Jodi has spoken with her future husband; she's visited the psychiatric ward where she will reside in her twenties, and she has come face to face with a vision that will haunt her throughout her life. Ultimately, Stream is about a woman who spends a lifetime wrestling with her personal demons, and gathering the strength to face her worst fears. The story unfolds in and around New York City, as we travel with Jodi from the wealthy suburban home of her youth to the nebulous world of an institution, and the unforgiving streets of the South Bronx. Stream snaps back and forth through three phases of Jodi's life: her past as an intelligent but headstrong teen; her present in a psychiatric facility, and her future as an adult clinging to a normal life after years of tribulation. The Dark Path Chronicles: Samantha, a teenager who hears voices, answers the call of Jurgen, a rogue vampire who was "made" during the waning days of the Third Reich and who has just awakened after 75 years. Despite the warnings of her friend and advisor, Father Raymond, she develops a romantic attraction to Jurgen and is drawn into his conflict with Luke and Enid, powerful vampires from the old world. The ensuing life-and-death struggle is played out on the streets of Los Angeles and in the inhospitable environment of The Dark Path. 30 Days of Night: Blood Trails: Based on the New Orleans storyline from the original graphic novel "30 DAYS OF NIGHT", BLOOD TRAILS follows George, a young addict who makes a living seeking covert information for Judith, the weary but wise New Orleans vampire hunter. Ready for change, George plans to score one final job so he can leave town, but finds the road to salvation quickly crumbling when his contacts start turning up dead. Now George must dodge vampires while navigating the harsh underbelly of New Orleans to get his last payday and make it out alive. 30 Days of Night: Dust to Dust: Just hours after turning in his badge, Detective Nick Maguire learns that his sister Sara, a nurse at the local penitentiary, disappeared during a mysterious prison break. Nick ignores the wishes of his former partner, Gina, and begins to search for Sara himself. While scouring the gritty streets of New Orleans, Nick learns that there was more to the prison break than anyone thought, and that the wounds inflicted upon Sara may be changing her into a blood-thirsty vampire. Now, the only person who can help is George Fowler, the very prisoner who escaped in the melee. In order to save Sara, Nick will have to learn to trust George, and become a believer in the evil that stalks his streets at night. Devil's Trade: Three teenagers incur the wrath of a deadly curse when one of them purchases a presumably harmless wooden cross off of DevilsTrade.com. After a series of ominous events, the youngsters set off on a race against their own morbid fates to return the cross to its rightful owner. Interrogation Room: Sometimes inspiration comes from the darkest places. FEARNet's Interrogation Room takes today's best bands and puts them in a whole new light--well more like a whole new shadow. Category:Browse